Deathstroke
Slade Wilson è stato migliorato geneticamente per essere il soldato perfetto. Spietato e astuto, Slade è probabilmente il più grande stratega e assassino del mondo. Ha combattuto contro la Justice League così come Batman, ed è la nemesi ricorrente dei Teen Titans. Origini http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/8190/252896-127787-deathstroke.jpgSlade Wilson Slade Wilson decide di scappare di casa per unirsi all'esercito, mentendo sulla sua età. Ben presto dimostra un talento di gran lunga superiore a quello di qualsiasi altro soldato ed è promosso ancora e ancora fino a quando arriva sotto l'ala di Adeline Kane , un istruttore, con la quale successivamente si sposa. Poco dopo la nascita del suo primo figlio, Grant Wilson , Slade si offre volontario per un esperimento medico dell'esercito, del quale si dice solo che fornisca una difesa contro il siera della verità (successivamente si scopre essere un esperimento per creare super-soldati). Il corpo di Slade reagisce violentemente alla sperimentazione e rimane a letto anche alla nascita del suo secondo figlio, Joseph Wilson . Solo più tardi Slade si rende conto che l'esperimento aveva funzionato ed effettivamente migliorato i suoi sensi e riflessi al di sopra di quelli di un uomo qualunque. Con i suoi compiti dell'esercito limitati a quelli di ufficio, Slade si dedica alla caccia professionale al fine di riempire il vuoto che sente dentro di sé come combattente. La sua vita cambia quando, quando Wintergreen , amico di una vita, viene inviato in una missione suicida e catturato. Quando i suoi superiori si rifiutano di aiutare, Slade fa l'impossibile: mette insieme un costume e va in missione non autorizzata solo per salvare il suo amico. Alla fine salva Wintergreen, ma è viene congedato dall'esercito per aver disobbedito agli ordini. Slade, deciso che questo fosse un bene, stufo dell'esercito e del suo codice di cieca lealtà, crea il personaggio di Deathstroke Terminator, il mercenario più grande che il mondo avrebbe mai conosciuto. Creazione Creato da Marv Wolfman e George Perez , la prima apparizione di Deathstroke è in The New Titans Teen (vol.1) # 2. Originariamente conosciuto solo come "The Terminator", ma con la realizzazione della popolare saga cinematografica di Terminator (quattro anni dopo) è stata tolta questa parte del nome per evitare confusione. Evoluzione del personaggio Età moderna: Nuova Terra http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/8190/588181-foe_dtst_cv1.jpgDeathstroke (Nuova Terra) A seconda dello scrittore, Deathstroke può essere un "violento pistolero mercenario che non ha paura di uccidere", un simpatico anti-eroe, o solo un'altra pistola a noleggio con lo scopo di riempire le pagine. Il suo personaggio è modellato da un certo codice etico, che può cambiare in qualsiasi momento a seconda della situazione della sua vita. Quando il suo codice è rigoroso può diventare uno dei buoni, mentre altre volte può fargli buttare quasi completamente il suo onore fuori dalla porta, e fargli fare qualcosa di insensato e violento, come distruggere un'intera città, come Bludhaven in Infinite crisi, o fargli uccidere un gruppo di mercenari adolescenti. Post-Flashpoint: Earth-0 http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/43469/2048655-slade_vs_shade.jpgDeathstroke (Terra-0) Con Kyle Higgins Deathstroke torna alle sue radici sanguinose, grintose. Dopo aver terminato un sanguinoso attentato a Mosca che comprende anche la decapitazione di un obiettivo, Slade cattura l'attenzione di un nuovo cliente: Christoph. Si tratta di un contratto per recuperare dei segreti nucleari da Jeffery Bode, un ex scienziato tedesco, e che richiede la collaborazione con un team di supporto giovane e antipatico, "The Alpha Dawgs". Nonostante il successo della missione, tutti i tre membri degli Alpha Dawgs furono uccisi da Deathstroke, perché suoi potenziali concorrenti. Archi narrativi principali Età moderna: Nuova Terra Before The One-eyed Merc Slade ha continuato ad essere il mercenario Deathstroke, diventato famoso a livello internazionale, senza che a sua famiglia lo sapesse. Tuttavia tutto questo cambia il giorno in cui viene assunto per uccidere un colonnello di alto rango nel Qurac. Il suo figlio più piccolo, Joseph, è stato rapito, il riscatto: i nomi di coloro che lo hanno ingaggiato per uccidere il colonnello. Determinato a mantenere il suo codice d'onore, Deathstroke scommette la vita del figlio contro il potere delle sue capacità meta-umane. Riesce a salvare suo figlio, ma gli viene tagliata la gola e Joseph Wilson rimane muto per la maggior parte della sua vita. Durante questo periodo, Slade è stato anche costretto a rivelare la sua identità segreta alla moglie, e questo, insieme alle sue azioni apparentemente negligenti verso il figlio, spinge Adeline a cercare di uccidere Slade. Slade riesce a schivare il colpo di pistola fatale, ma non abbastanza per salvare il suo occhio destro. Divorziano subito dopo, e Adeline decide di non raccontare al primo figlio, Grant, l'identità segreta di Slade, una decisione che avrebbe avuto delle conseguenze. Judas Contract Pochi anni dopo a Slade viene offerto un contratto da parte di HIVE per uccidere un gruppo di super-adolescenti conosciuti come Teen Titans. Slade rifiuta. Ma Grant Wilson , che per ironia della sorte idolatrava Deathstroke (non sapendo che fosse suo padre), diventaRavager , e accetta lui stesso il contratto. Come pagamento, HIVE gli offre dei poteri che vanno oltre quelli di Deathstroke. Quando Ravager viene attaccato dai Teen Titans, Deathstroke interviene. Insieme sembrava fossero sulla strada per vincere, quando i poteri di Grant hanno un improvviso sovraccarico. Le sue cellule cominciano a decadere rapidamente e Slade Wilson non può che guardare come Ravager, il suo figlio primogenito, muore tra le sue braccia. Alla morte di Grant, Slade giura amaramente di adempiere al contratto del figlio e di uccidere i Teen Titans in sua vece. Presto però, Deathstroke si rende conto che il compito è troppo difficile perché possa adempierlo da sola, così assume Tara Markov , una giovane ragazza con il potere di controllare la terra. Tara lavora al fianco di Slade come spia tra i Teen Titans, imparando tutti i loro segreti e le loro debolezze. Infine, Deathstroke fa la sua mossa e ad uno ad uno consegna i Teen Titans i Titani ad HIVE. Nel frattempo Adeline e Joseph si avvicinano a Dick Grayson, e si offrono di aiutare a salvare i suoi amici solo se avrebbero accettato Joseph nel team. Questo segna la prima apparizione di Joseph Wilson come Gerico. Nightwing (Il nuovo personaggio di Dick Grayson ) e Jericho riescono a liberare i Teen Titans e Slade viene arrestato e messo sotto processo per sequestro di persona. Tuttavia Gar Logan , ancora in lutto per la morte di Tara (tragicamente scomparsa per mano dei suoi poteri emotivamente instabili) sabota il processo e insegue Slade con l'intento di ucciderlo. Slade fronteggia Gar, viene smascherato e disarmato, e i due vengono divisi da una tregua. Finalmente libero del fardello della morte di Grant, Slade si ritira dalla vita di mercenario e riprende la caccia in Africa. Titans Hunt Slade ritorna ad essere Deathstroke, ma questa volta con un codice etico rigoroso, che gli permette di diventare un alleato dei Teen Titansi. Quando alcuni Titans vengono catturati dalla Wildebeest Society , Deathstroke li aiuta a rintracciare i loro compagni scomparsi. Con grande sorpresa di tutti, il leader della Society è Jericho, posseduto dalle anime di Azarath, corrotte da Trigon. Durante lo scontro finale il vero Jericho riemerge e prega il padre di salvarlo. Senza altra scelta, Deathstroke uccide il figlio trafiggendolo con la spada. Questo gesto segna irrimediabilmente Slade, facendolo sentire in colpa per la morte di entrambi i figli. Deathstroke The Hunted Deathstroke diventa un fuggiasco braccato per l'omicidio di un senatore degli Stati Uniti. Durante la caccia all'uomo, Slade viene apparentemente ucciso, ma si risveglia dalla morte completamente guarito, rivelando la forza delle capacità di guarigione di Slade: la virtuale immortalità. Alla fine Deathstroke è stato in grado di rivendicare il suo nome con l'aiuto di Sarge in acciaio e i Teen Titans, che hanno dimostrato che l'assassinio è stato effettivamente pianificato da Steve Dayton, impazzito a causa casco Mento . Cercando di rivendicare il suo nome, gli amici e le persone care a Slade diventano bersagli di un uomo adirato che usa il nome di Ravager. L'assassino rapisce Rose Worth , figlia di Lillian Worth - con la quale Slade ha una breve relazione dopo il divorzio dei Adeline Kane . Wintergreen salva Rose, ma Lillian viene uccisa. Slade teme che non sarebbe un buon padre di Rose, e decide di lasciarla alle cure di Wintergreen. Nella battaglia finale con il nuovo Ravager, Slade scopre che l'assassino è il suo geloso fratellastro, Wade Defarge . Titans Immortal Coil Durante la battaglia con Wade, Adeline Kane viene colpita e creduta morto, fino a quando non si risveglia miracolosamente. Dopo gli eventi del World Tour Deathstroke, Slade fa ad Adeline una trasfusione di sangue per salvarle la vita, che a quanto pare comprende anche le sue capacità rigenerative. Tuttavia Adeline ritorna come la padrona del nuovo HIVE, resa folle dallo stesso sangue che l'ha resa immortale. Deathstroke collabora con i Titans nel tentativo di salvare Adeline e fermare Vandal Savage , il leader del Tartaro , che tenta di raccogliere il sangue di Adeline per acquisire l'immortalità. Lentamente dissanguata e svuotata dei suoi poteri, Adeline si protende verso Slade e lo prega di riunire la sua vita con quella dei loro figli. Deathstroke rifiuta, ma Starfire fa la stessa decisione e finisce Adeline Kane . L'atto drastico di Starfire fa sì che Deathstroke rompa tutti i legami con i Titans. A Kid's game Quando la più recente incarnazione dei Titans Teen emerge, Deathstroke scopre che lo spirito di Jericho vive dentro di lui. Deathstroke cerca di esercitare il figlio, ma Jericho si vendica, prende il pieno controllo del corpo del padre, uccide Wintergreen e cerca i nuovi membri dei Teen Titans, promettendo di proteggere i bambini dal diventare eroi in costume. Jericho, grazie alle capacità aumentate del padre, riesce a sottomettere la maggior parte dei Titans: rompe la rotula di Bart Allen, tira fuori l'occhio cibernetico di Victor Stone e quasi uccidere Robin . Il resto della squadra, Superboy e Wonder Girl , riescono a sopraffare Gerico, che esce dal corpo del padre, solo per essere intrappolato da Raven pochi istanti dopo. Slade, ossessionato dalla morte di un altro amico, e con nessuna bussola morale a guidarlo, decide di reclutare sua figlia Rose. Così in un contorto stratagemma per guadagnare la fiducia di Rose, Deathstroke assume Defarge Wade (l'assassino che ha ucciso la madre Rose nel Deathstroke Hunted ) e di uccidere la sua famiglia surrogata. Deathstroke interviene, quindi, per "salvare" Rose. Rose si unisce inevitabilmente al padre e diventa il quarto Ravager . Con Rose al suo fianco, Deathstroke cerca Raven e suo figlio, ancora intrappolato dentro di lei. La sua ricerca lo porta al culto di Brother Blood , dove si incrocia con i Teen Titans. Scoppia una battaglia a tre fazioni tra i seguaci di Brother Blood, i Titans e Deathstroke. Durante la lotta, Raven perde il controllo di Jericho. Deathstroke ordina a Rose di uccidere, ma lei esita e sono costretti a ritirarsi. Cyborg riesce comunque a riconquistare Jericho, imprigionandolo in un disco, fino a quando Raven trova finalmente un modo per resuscitare Jericho in un nuovo corpo nella storia Titans of Tomorrow . Dopo la battaglia con i Titans, con il fallimento di Rose di uccidere Jericho e il fallimento nell'aver vendicato la morte di Wintergreen , Slade inizia a rivalutare la sua decisione di prendere Rose. Tuttavia, dopo averle riempito il sangue con dosi di super-siero, Rose si spinge oltre il limite e si stacca l'occhio, dimostrando la sua devozione al padre. Identity Crisis In uno dei suoi momenti di più grande mercenario al mondo, Deathstroke viene assunto da Doctor Light come guardia del corpo contro la Justice League. Da solo riesce a sconfiggere tutta la squadra, composta da: Elongated Man , Hawkman, Atom , Freccia Verde , Black Canary , Zatanna , Wally West (Flash) e Kyle Rayner (Green Lantern). Purtroppo, mentre Deathstroke è coinvolto nel tentativo di ottenere il controllo dell'anello di Kyle, Green Arrow gli conficca una freccia nell'occhio destro, facendogli perdere le staffe e determinando in tal modo la sua sconfitta. Questo episodio inizia una lunga una lunga e aspra rivalità tra Green Arrow e Deathstroke, che sarebbe durata in One Year Later e anche nel matrimonio di Green Arrow e Black Canary . La Società Segreta dei Super Villains Dopo aver provato e non essere riuscito a infiltrarsi nella società segreta di supercriminali come Renegade al fine di distruggerli dall'interno, Nightwing trova l'unico modo per ottenere l'accesso: diventarne un membro attraverso Deathstroke. Nightwing cerca di parlargli, ma finiscono per combattere, ma la battaglia è presto interrotta da Ravager (Rose). Deathstroke decide allora di lasciare entrare Nightwing, se in cambio allena sua figlia. Nightwing riprende la nuova identità di Renegade e inizia la formazione di Ravager. In un modo apparentemente casuale riesce a convertire Rose in un eroe. Deathstroke afferra rapidamente la figlia e minaccia di uccidere Nightwing. Ma invece Nightwing fa un patto con Slade: Bludhaven sarebbe rimasta off limits alla Società, e in cambio Rose sarebbe stata data l'occasione di scegliere. Il patto non dura: Deathstroke aiuta a distruggere Bludhaven utilizzando Chemo in Crisi infinita . Un Nightwing infuriato a sua volta, rompe la sua parte di accordo, e rivela a Rose che la Kryptonite che suo padre le aveva messo nell'occhio, durante una delle loro missioni, era avvelenamento e alla fine l'avrebbe uccisa. Dopo questa rivelazione, Rosa spezza ogni tipo di rapporto con il padre, e sotto la guida di Nightwing, diventa un membro dei Titans accanto il suo fratellastro, Jericho . Durante la Battaglia di Metropolis, Deathstroke è di fronte a Nightwing , Batmane Robin , che lo interrogano sul perché abbia abbandonato il suo codice d'onore, e la sua unica risposta è: per colpa di Nightwing. Titans Est All'indomani della Crisi Infinita e gli eventi che seguono durante 52 , Deathstroke diventa più contorto che mai. Ricostruisce l'antica Torre di Titano e recluta una nuova squadra composta da Match , Risk , Kid Crusader , Duela Dent, Enigma , Sungirl , Inertia , e una drogata Batgirl (Cassandra Cain). Usa la squadra per attaccare e catturare i Titans, compresi i suoi figli. Tuttavia la sua squadra instabile ben presto si divide, quando Robin riesce a liberare Batgirl e Raven convince Duela Dent a cambiare lato. Slade e i suoi Titans si ritrovano faccia a faccia contro i Titans attuali e i Titans originali guidati da Nightwing. La squadra di Deathstroke è sconfita e, anche se Slade riesce a fuggire, in seguito si scopre che la vera ragione per la quale Deathstroke ha formato la sua squadra è stata quella di assicurarsi che di star affidando i suoi figli Rose e Jericho a persone di cui si potessero fidare, una famiglia, cosa che lui non gli avrebbe mai potuto dare. Final Crisis Durante Last Will and Testament Slade è di fronte a Geo-Force , il fratello vendicativo di Tara Markov (vedi Judas Contract ). Geo-Force e Deathstroke si confrontano e quest'ultimo lo costringe in un vicolo. In realtà Geo-force spiega come avesse scelto quel punto esatto in particolare per arrivare alla psiche di Slade, perché questo era l'unico luogo dove Deathstroke avesse effettivamente perso: era il vicolo dove anni prima avevano tagliato la gola a Joseph Wilson. Deathstroke accantona il trucco e spiega a Geo-Force dei suoi piani di servirsi di lui per prendere la Justice League . Geo-Force si rifiuta di far vincere Deathstroke e, quasi rispecchiando la notte in cui è stato rapito Joseph, si taglia la gola. Deathstroke corre per salvare Geo-Force, ma perde di vista la spada in mano a Bryon e viene pugnalato al cuore. In Faces of Evil , Deathstroke si sta curando in Bellevue Hospital. Slade è perseguitato da quelli che ha più deluso nella vita, tra cui Adeline ,Grant ,Wintergreen , Joseph e infine Rose . Quando si risveglia, Deathstroke si trova determinato a ottenere un'ultima udienza con sua figlia. Ma non appena i due vengono lasciati soli, Rose cerca di strangolare il padre, costretto a combattere. Slade rivela alla fine che lui non era in effetti in punto di morte, come aveva creduto la sicurezza del carcere, ma era stato rimandato indietro per la salute perfetta. Padre e figlia portano la battaglia fuori, lo scambio di parole amare arrivano fino a quando Deathstroke se ne va con una drammatica uscita che lascia la figlia in lacrime. Dopo il successo della sua fuga, Slade rivela il suo come un ultimo atto come padre è stato la creazione di un cuneo forte e duraturo nel loro rapporto, nella speranza che Rose sarebbe cresciuta nel non voler seguire le sue orme. Deathstroke decide allora di ricominciare, di ricostruire la propria reputazione, e trova qualcuno di nuovo da prendere sotto la sua ala, una ragazza di strada di nome Poprocket . Blackest Night Slade è seduto nella sua casa a leggere il diario di Wintergreen, l'amico che ha ucciso mentre era posseduto dal figlio Jericho . Si prende la colpa per quell'omicidio e va alla finestra. I fulmini rivelano Rose in piedi fuori dalla finestra. Lei cerca di vendicarsi, mentre lui cerca di raccontarle delle Lanterne Nere . Lei non gli crede fino a quando suo figlio Grant, il Ravager originale, Adeline e WIntergreen provano ad ucciderlo. Slade tenta di ucciderli, ma a causa del potere dell'anello non ci riesce. Arriva Jericho, guarito dalla sua insanità mentale. che capovolge lo scontro. Slade rivela ai figli perché attacca così spesso i Teen Titans: rafforzare l'odio dei figli verso di lui così che non seguano la sua stessa vita. Proprio quando Slade sta per essere ucciso, Jericho riesce a interrompere la connessione fra i morti e i loro anelli, rispedendoli nelle loro tombe. Dopo aver realizzato che la madre non era risorta come Lanterna Nera, Rose realizza che deve essere ancora viva e, dopo aver minacciato Slade di ucciderlo se l'avesse fermata, mentre Jericho resta con il padre perché sa che è l'unico che l'avrebbe ucciso se fosse impazzito di nuovo. Batman e Robin Recentemente, Deathstroke è stato visto lavorare con Talia al Ghul, madre dell'attuale Robin, Damian Wayne, al fine di uccidere Dick Grayson, che ha preso il mantello di Batman. Deathstroke è in grado di controllare le azioni di Damian, grazie ad un impianto neurale inserito nella schiena di Damian da sua madre durante un'operazione chirurgica. Dick sconfigge Deathstroke sfruttando la connessione bidirezionale tra lui e Damian usando un taser su Damian: a causa dei sensi potenziati di Deathstroke anche lui sente lo scossa. Dick rintraccia Slade e lo attacca nel suo letto d'ospedale per il controllo Damian e per l'attacco di Chemo, informando Slade che ciò che è successo è solo un 'trailer' per quello che gli farà in seguito. Titans - Villains for Hire Deathstroke recluta Cheshire , l' Uomo Tatuato , Cinder , e Osiride , prendendo il nome di Titans. Fanno un agguato a Ryan Choi , il nuovo Atom, nella sua casa, e lo uccidono. Successivamente si unisce al gruppo Arsenal, Roy Harper. Deathstroke rivela il segreto della vita stessa e lo offre ai membri della sua squadra. Arsenal e Cinder avviano un ammutinamento contro il resto del gruppo. Mentre Jericho tradisce il padre e si prepara a distruggere sia lui che il dispositivo di Matusalemme. Post-Flashpoint: Earth-0 La Legacy In Deathstroke # 3, pur cercando di mostrare al mondo che lui è più letale e pericoloso che mai, Deathstroke si rivolge al suo fornitore di armi per le risposte sui contenuti misteriosi della valigetta. Ma quando le scosse di assestamento delle sue azioni durante il lavoro Harmory iniziano a colpire, Deathstroke viene presentato a una nuova minaccia chiamata " Legacy ", una minaccia che sembra solo crescere, non importa quante volte viene ucciso. Scheda Tecnica Nome '''Slade Wilson / Deathstroke The Terminator '''Origine Dc Comics Genere Uomo Classificazione '''Umano potenziato geneticamente '''Età '''50 anni '''Poteri '''Superforza, resistenza, velocità , impianti , sensi supersviluppati , rigenerazione,agilità , intelligenza, abilissimo schermidore , tiratore scelto , maestro del corpo a corpo , invecchiamento rallentato '''Debolezza '''Nessuna '''Capacità Distruttiva '''Edificio '''Raggio d'azione '''Corpo a Corpo, Centinaia di metri con le armi da fuoco '''Velocità 'Supersonica' Durabilità '''Grosso edificio '''Forza di Sollevamento '''Sovrumana ( di sicuro più tonnellate ) '''Resistenza '''Enorme '''Equipaggiamento Standard '''La sua armatura , le sue spade , coltelli , pistole , occasionalmente una grossa spada '''Intelligenza '''Massimo esperto nel corpo a corpo , in strategia , tattica , arti marzili , scherma, armi da fuoco , '''Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari